Rough Around the Edges
by Krueger1996
Summary: Nevaeh meets Castiel and he sends her into a spiral of sexual need. LEMONS. Castiel/OC.


"Mmmm, that sweet blues music makes me _shiver_, baby" I spoke softly into the dimly lit room. I was strumming on my mahogany Gibson guitar, drinking some good beer, and smoking a blunt when I heard a knock at the door. I sighed and got up, turning on the blues music that I had locked and loaded in my CD player. I was trying not to lose my creative juices that had been coursing through me this evening. It wasn't very often that I could sit down and play without having a break or two in between. I swung the door open, revealing two very good looking men, they both gave me devilishly handsome smiles.

"Sam and Dean Winchester… What are you two doing here?" I asked, motioning them to follow me into my apartment. Sam closed the door behind them before they sat down at the table.

"How'd you know…?" Dean started but I held up my hand, motioning for him to stop,

"Bobby called, told me to be prepared for a visit from the wonder brothers" I winked and poured them a drink of the finest whiskey I had. They watched me as I stopped the CD and picked up my guitar again, taking another hit from the blunt before going back to making sweet, sweet love to the strings on my guitar.

"You're like a prodigy, Bobby showed us some home videos of you playing when you were younger" Sam said, his jaw tight with arousal that I'm sure he was feeling, Dean looked the same as his brother. I had that effect on some people when I picked up my choice instrument.

"Thank you, Sam. I'm glad you boys like it, me and my baby like to please" I smirked as the sexual tension in the room grew to new heights. It had been a long time since I had entertained.

"Unfortunately, we didn't come here to hear some amazing music," Sam said, successfully snapping out of the trance I had him in, Dean was too far gone in the music to get himself out. I ended the song with a long, low note and then put my guitar back on the stand. Dean was now regaining consciousness, looking very much like he had a great time.

I turned on the ceiling light and put out my blunt, trying to ignore the itching feeling to play. I made myself and the boys some sandwiches and joined them at the table, ready to get down to business.

"I'm assuming you guys need a place to stay? Are you working a case?" I implored, looking into the deep brown eyes of Sam Winchester, he had gotten much sexier since the last time I had seen him.

"If we could stay here, it would be great, this isn't the first time in Blue Earth and if we could avoid as many encounters with people as possible, it would lower the risk. Plus, we are kind of… Bringing a guest" Dean said, drinking down the shot of whiskey and taking a big bite of his sandwich. Dean had now piqued my interest, I wondered who this mysterious guest was.

"I fully extend my hospitality to you boys and any guest you may have, even those in the one night stand genre." I winked and took a shot of whiskey straight out of the bottle.

"Damn, Nevaeh, when did you get so rough around the edges… in a sexy way, of course" Dean asked,

"Oh, Dean, I've seen a lot, been on a few hunting trips, if you know what I mean. I'm all about those rough edges." I smiled and downed another shot right out of the bottle. Pouring Dean another and watching Sam sip at his,

"Well, as far as we know, no female guests of that kind are going to be staying but we do have another guy that will be helping us out with this hunt. His name is Castiel." Sam said, getting right down to business, ruining the mood slightly. I was interested in this new guy though... Castiel, was it? He seemed interesting, exotic even, just like his name.

"Someone called for me?" a low voice entered the conversation, not matching Dean or Sam's voices and definitely not mine, by any means.

"Wow, you actually came when someone prayed for once in your life!" Dean exclaimed sarcastically and I swatted him on the head,

"If you were calling me all the time I wouldn't answer right away either" I snapped and walked over to the man, who I assumed was Castiel. I took everything in my being to make me not drop my jaw when I saw him, he had an ethereal aura about him and I found myself immediately attracted to him. I met his gaze,

"Here darling, I'll take your coat, you make yourself at home." I said, getting up and pulling his jacket slowly off him, drinking in his heavenly scent. He was much sexier than I had imagined, he towered over me, his dark hair artfully tousled, and his shimmering eyes meeting mine with an equal amount of intensity that my eyes were giving off. As he broke our eye contact, I let out a breath that I didn't realize that I was holding.

"Uh, Cass, this is Nevaeh. Nevaeh, this is Castiel"


End file.
